Danganronpa: Bon Voyage!
by BANDORI
Summary: Are you finding yourself overwhelmed with stress? Lost in what you want for your future? Just downright bored? Look no further for the answer! Bon Voyage will take 16 of our lost Ultimates on the trip of a lifetime, each place more heart-stopping than the last. Will all of our little bunny rabbits be able to find their way home? Or will they succumb to Vacation Fever? [SYOC OPEN]
1. Terminal 0-0

_Huff_…_ huff… _

She was running. Her feet hit the ground hard and sent sharp waves of pain up her legs but at the moment, she didn't care. She had to keep moving, keep running. Air was leaving her lungs just as quickly as it entered, her stamina being put to the ultimate test.

Why was she running again? She couldn't remember. Did it matter? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she couldn't stop. Even when her whole body screamed in exhaustion and pain at being pushed over the limit, she couldn't bring herself to stop. The dark, empty streets ahead seemed much more inviting than the mysterious thing chasing her from behind.

Where was she going? There was no telling. There was only darkness, leading her deeper and deeper into whatever hell she found herself in. _Keep going_, a voice that was not her own said, despite the protest in her legs and her lungs, _You're almost there_.

But where was "_there_"? She wanted to ask this voice, desperate for its guidance once more as she was left alone with nothing but her panting and growing dread as something continued to run behind her. Getting closer and closer, taunting her. Nipping at her heels, but not yet taking a bite. No, it was toying with her. It liked seeing her struggle.

_You're getting closer._ But there was only more darkness, more and more black enveloped her. _You're almost there. _She wasn't going to make it.

Her knees buckled, sending her straight into the hard ground below. She couldn't breathe, her chest moving up and down so hard and so quickly, she felt dizzy. Her throat was dry and each breath she gulped down hurt, but she couldn't control her body anymore. "No… No, please." Her words barely escaped her dry, cracked lips. She tasted blood on her tongue, and she was sickened to find that she welcomed the drops of liquid.

_It_ was here, whatever _it_ was. It loomed over her she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and look. She was afraid of what had chased her down. She was so, so very afraid. "Please… please help me." She cried out as much as she could to the guiding voice, but it was only a dry whisper. "I'm scared…" She felt the telltale signs that she was going to burst into tears, though she doubted she had the water in her to spare. The next words, even as she spoke them, she knew they were futile.

"I don't… want to…**die**."

* * *

"Shit!"

There was a shout and a loud bang followed by a hiss of pain, the body of Joohee Kajiyama rolling over and causing yet another loud thump as it hit the floor. Her entire body ached, more specifically her head and back from where they'd hit the floor and the other unknown surface. Her eyes squeezed shut as she curled up into a tight ball, dizziness overtaking her from all the quick movements.

When she finally felt stable enough, her eyes opened to reveal she was lying on a clean marble floor. Surprisingly clean. It was then that she realized she'd been lying on a cushioned chair, and her head had hit what looked like a lamp fixture. She blinked, attempting to clear the remaining blurriness from her vision. When it didn't work, she let out a groan, reaching her hand up to find something she could hold for stability as she pulled her tired body up off the floor. "Glasses…" was all she could utter before she fell into a coughing fit from how dry her throat was. How long had she been out? She'd slept long hours after work all the time, but never had she wound up feeling this awful and parched.

She squinted, groping around for mentioned glasses before even attempting to make sense of the blurry surroundings before her. From just feeling around and keeping her grip on the surface tight, she could tell she was holding onto a table of some kind. As her mind cleared, she began to notice that this, believe or not, was not her bedroom. Nor was it the office she was known to fall asleep working in. No, this place was completely new to her.

With a frown, Joohee picked up the glasses her blind hand managed to come across. For whatever reason, her heart rate picked up as she stared at them. It was almost like she was afraid to see her surroundings, afraid to identify the unfamiliar location. _Why?_ She thought, turning the frames in her hand to inspect that there wasn't any damage to them. _What's the worst that could happen?_ With a huff, she pushed down the growing uneasiness and slipped her circle framed onto her face.

One blink. Two.

Her head whipped around every which way, determined to fully take in and understand what exactly she was looking at and why. _This is… _

It was an airport. A large airport. Not just a large airport, a completely vacant large airport. That feeling she'd to suppress before felt like a block of ice in the pit of her stomach, chilling her to the bone. This was not normal.

It didn't look particularly suspicious on its own, as it looked exactly like any old airport. The gray marble floors, the vendor stations, the red rope meant to indicate where lines started and led, the rows and rows of white cushioned seating, the escalators leading up and down to the upper floor that had a similar layout like the one below it. Cameras were positioned all around the portion of the room she could see and huge monitors positioned in a similar way, though none of them seemed to be operating. That much was fine.

It was the complete stillness of the area, the absolute silence that filmed the large space that unnerved her. There was no sound other than her steadily increasing breathing. Not the hum of an air conditioner or electricity of any kind, not even the cough of a stranger. All the shutters were down on the large windows and the ticket booths, the signs that normally indicated location also shut off. There was absolutely nothing. The only indications that the place wasn't completely abandoned, were the bright lights hanging from the high ceiling and the note that sat next to hand she'd only just noticed.

Joohee shut her eyes tight. This was a dream, it had to be. Things like this don't just… happen. She forced her breathing. _Come on, Joohee, come on. _Her body yearned to make a run for it—find someone, anyone, who could help her or at least find some way out of this place. _You can handle this. You can handle anything. _Her eyes opened. Part of her was disappointed to find the scene hadn't changed, but she pressed her chapped lips together and willed herself to look at the note she'd picked up.

Her hand shook, making the card harder to read but she simply ignored it, refusing to acknowledge the growing unease and, well, fear within her. _It's nothing. You're okay._

_( _"If you're reading this, congratulations! You're one of the lucky contestants featured on our newest reality show, Bon Voyage!

[ This is the part where, if I was there, I'd throw all the confetti around and you'd cheer, but seeing as I'm somewhere else currently I'll go ahead and assume you're doing just that. ]

No need to get so happy so soon, my friend. The real fun is far from beginning and I wouldn't want to tire your poor little heart out from premature excitement. Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I wish I was there to answer them, I really do, however, time just doesn't permit that currently. While I can't offer you answers, I can offer you a little hint that no one else will get. Around here somewhere, there's a very important item—a keycard. Now I can't tell you exactly what it goes to, but when things kick-off, you're going to absolutely hate it if someone else gets it before you, trust me.

Now, my little bunny rabbit, I recommend that you get to hopping. If you're awake, that means somewhere someone else is as well. I wonder what hint they received… Kidding, of course! I'm writing all of these by hand, so I know exactly what each card says. Your hint is the most useful, no worries. Or am I saying that to every one of our participants? I suppose you'll never know, will you, Miss Kajiyama?

I look forward to seeing exactly how you fair here, Ultimate Gossip Columnist. I don't think everyone here will be, well, fond of you after all." _)_

Joohee couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick. None of it made sense, not at all. _Ultimate Gossip Columnist… no_. She shook her head, half expecting for the words to completely erase from the card within her hand but it remained there. That block of ice settled in her stomach had turned into a blazing fire. This wasn't right. She'd completely left that place, that sorry excuse for a school. She'd left because they didn't understand… they didn't understand a damn thing, those sorry excuses for "ultimates". She was no "gossip columnist", she was just as much of a journalist as anyone else. They just refused to see the truth, that was all it was. They didn't want to know—

_No._

Her face, which she hadn't realized had become increasingly more and more red with her angry thoughts, suddenly grew calm and neutral again as she took a deep breath. _You know better._ Joohee chastised herself, staring at the now crumpled note, completely unaware that she'd even balled it up. _Bon Voyage… what nonsense._ This was probably some ploy by the school to convince her to come back. She knew they hadn't taken her resignation seriously, but this was ridiculous.

But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to brush it off. Something about it just didn't sit well with her… no, there was more to this. However, in her current state, she couldn't be bothered to think deeper into it. _To hell with all this._ With a scowl, she shoved the note into her pocket and, with one last deep inhale, she took off running. That exit wasn't going to find itself, after all.

* * *

**And there we have it!** **The official preview for Danganropa: Bon Voyage… So happy and excited to have this done, as well as potentially get this idea off the ground. I've wanted to do something like this for quite a while, but the ideas never really came to me or the premise seemed more like a repeat of something that's been done a million times over. Now, however, I'm actually really motivated and think I can make this something really great! Hope you all will come along with me on that journey.**

**The theme of this story is **_Past vs Future_**, more specifically those who run away from their past, and those who live in it instead of moving on. Ideally, this will be quite dark as that is my area of expertise and falls in line quite well with a theme like that. There will be additional themes, naturally, as the story progresses but they'll largely all funnel into that one big idea. **

**As of right now, I don't have anyone to beta read anything so if there are errors please inform me and I can fix them (I plan to have periods where I go and fix earlier chapters as the story progresses between each major chapter, as of right now) or if you don't mind helping me out from time to time by looking over things then let me know! There is a Discord available for the story and I'll be pretty active there so if you want to join, whether you're simply a reader or an actual character submitter, then let me know!**

* * *

RULES: 

1.) Please, and I can't stress this enough, _please _make sure you send your characters through PM. Any characters sent through reviews will be ignored completely and I don't want to have to do that. I want to give each character a fair chance, but if it's sent out in the open, everyone already knows all the character information.

I'd like all characters sent to be titled **DANGANRONPA: BON VOYAGE** \- **[ NAME; TALENT** **] **as it makes it easier for me to keep track and organized.

2.) Be careful of creating Mary Sues and characters without any flaws or even, simply, worries they have. Everyone has some insecurities, even if everything about their life is amazing. I'm not limiting the talents to only those not in the games, but try to branch out a bit and do something unique talent wise (just make it make sense!).

3.) I'm allowing each individual person to submit three characters, just to make sure I have a lot of options to choose from. I will likely only accept one, but I like to keep my mind open to the possibility of accepting more.

4.) Please don't use characters that are currently in active stories… it's disrespectful to both me and whatever story they're in. If a story is, essentially, confirmed dead I have no issues with old characters being sent, same for characters that were rejected.

5.) Given the time of year it is, I've decided to set the current deadline _tentatively _around the end of November to accommodate those in school, like myself, but I'm considering extending until around Christmas time. I want to have enough personal time to fully plan and write, but also leave time for people to put their best work into a form. I honestly wouldn't worry too much about the deadline as of now, as it will likely change.

6.) Make sure you keep in mind what the theme is and relate it to your character(s) in the way you interpret it or see it. _Past vs. Future_. Are they running from their past? Are they trying to get back to it? Are they hiding from the future ahead? Ask questions like these and think about how your character would feel about them or even answer them.

* * *

**FORM**

( an * means the section is optional. )

GENERAL

**Name: **( Be sure to specify what name order you're going with! )

**Age: **( Please keep it 14-17 unless there's a good explanation as to why it's over or under that range. )

**Birthday**:

**Gender: **( My apologies to my non-binary pals, but I personally don't believe that I would be able to accurately write and represent those characters so I'm sticking with male and female this time around. )

**Sexuality: **

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**Nationality: **( Try to keep it real, or if it's fictional, take the time to explain to me in detail about this fictional nation. )

**Ethnicity: **( ^^ )

**Ultimate Talent: **( Again, I'm not putting any real restrictions here. As long as it makes sense and is appropriate, it works. If it's not something easy to find just by looking it up, please take the time to explain to me here as well.)

PERSONAL

**Physical Appearance: **( Go into as much detail as possible so I can get an accurate visual of your character. )

**Clothing: **( Again, detail is key here. Give me enough detail that I can perfectly see the characters and they seem real. Try to keep it in relation to the talent, however, if at all possible. )

**Clothing Preference: **( Do they like tight clothing or loose clothing? Casual or Formal? Dark or Light? Just tell me a bit about what they like! It won't come into play often, but it's good to have in mind. )

**Personality: **( What kind of person are they? Do they hide their inner personality with a mask? All that and more should go in this section. This is where, again, detail detail detail is the key. At least one paragraph should work, but I would say more is better. )

**Likes: **( Pretty self explanatory I feel. At least three things here to really put the character in perspective. List or paragraph form is fine. )

**Dislikes: **( ^^ )

**Fears:** ( What makes them tremble in their boots? No min or max here, just make sure there's something. No one is without fear, unless that's their talent… in which case lucky them. )

***Habits/Mannerisms: **( This section is completely optional. What are some things they do? What are their little ticks that they don't even realize they have? )

***Diseases/Allergies:**

***Physical Ailments: **

**History: **( Their backstory! What exactly made them who they are? I'm sure you're tired of hearing it by now, but use as much detail and information as possible. It's extremely important, which is why I keep mentioning it. )

**Family: **( Tell who they are and their relation. Keep it just to the important people in their lives, please. Don't really need 10 family members in this section, unless of course all them are somehow relevant. )

**Friends/Enemies: **( Similar to above, keep it confined to those who are important and have made an impact on the character's life. )

**Dreams & Aspirations: **( What kind of future do they want? Is it one different from their present, or are they completely content? What exactly do they want to do with their life, if anything at all?

**Secrets**: ( What exactly are they hiding? Everyone has one secret or another they refuse to tell anyone. )

KILLING GAME

**Motive to Kill: **( What in particular would push them over the edge? Everyone has something. )

**Motive to Live: **( Haha! I'm sure this one caught you off guard. What exactly would keep them moving? It's easy to give up in these situations, but why don't they? Why would they continue to move forward? This can be anything or, well, nothing. )

**Reaction to the Killing Game: **( How would they react to it? Would they immediately take to the defensive, or would they trust the others? )

**Investigation Behavior: **( How do they act during an investigation? Would be they actively try to investigate or would they hole up in their room? Be sure to include how it differs when they're guilty, as well as innocent. )

**Trial Behavior: **( Similar to above. Are they helpful at all or do they intentionally try to deter the conversation? Be sure to include how it differs when they're guilty, as well as innocent. )

MISC

***Quotes: **( A few quotes to give me an idea of how your character speaks and engages in conversation. It's optional, but it could really help. )

***Character Arc**: ( How do you want to see your character develop, given the opportunity? This can be vague but it can give me an idea of what you want to see happen through this story and can be really beneficial. )

**Other: **( Anything I missed or didn't fit in any of the other category that you feel I should know. )

* * *

**SUBMISSION STATUS**

* * *

**Talents:**

Actor x1

Saxophonist x1

Prankster x1

Lion Tamer x1

Shadow Commander x1

Brawler x1

Surgeon x1

Parapsychologist x1

Storyteller x1

Cage Fighter x1

Music Publisher x1

Gelatician x1

Idol Trainee x1

Lifeguard x1

Jack of All Trades x1

Playwright x1

Prince x1

Virologist x1

Perfumer x1

**Gender:**

Male x11

Female x8

* * *

**CURRENT ROSTER**

* * *

Males

1.) Yanosuke Uesugi - Ultimate Saxophonist (TheRoseShadow21)

2.) Erysichthon Kolakovic - Ultimate Virologist (ShadowGlaive44)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)

Females

1.) Joohee Kagiyama - Ultimate Gossip Columnist (BANDORI)

2.) Amara "Remora" Hamasa - Ultimate Lifeguard (TheGreatWave74)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)


	2. November Update

Hello, hello!

It hasn't been that long since the update for October, however, I did say I'd be accepting three characters during this month and, being that I've already made a decision, I'll introduce them now! This isn't final, nor does it mean your character doesn't have a chance at being accepted. These are just three that stood out to me at the moment and I wanted on the roster (It'll also be in the first chapter and my bio for convenience!).

* * *

**CURRENT ROSTER**

* * *

Males

1.) Yanosuke Uesugi - Ultimate Saxophonist (TheRoseShadow21)

2.) Erysichthon Kolakovic - Ultimate Virologist (ShadowGlaive44)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)

Females

1.) Joohee Kagiyama - Ultimate Gossip Columnist (BANDORI)

2.) Amara "Remora" Hamasa - Ultimate Lifeguard (TheGreatWave74)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)

* * *

Again, just because your character isn't here, doesn't mean they were rejected. In fact, there are some others I wanted to accept this time around, but for the sake of keeping males & females equal, I decided not to.

Overall, I've been pretty happy with the submissions I've gotten. No two characters are the same, and that's what I like to see! The only issue is the difference in the number of males and females, but other than that I can't say I have too much of one thing or another.

I would like to possibly see a **leader type character**, someone who kind of takes charge and tries to keep the situation under control, or even **an antagonistic** character that purposefully stirs the pot to cause conflict. They don't have to be aggressive or anything, just the type to enjoy upsetting others. These are only suggestions, of course, and I will enjoy each and every form sent in to me. Hopefully there will be an introduction chapter by the end of this month, at the very latest by the end of this year, and that'll be the next time you hear from me. So for now, bye-bye!


End file.
